


When the Flower Blooms

by Dewdropwifu



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Reader Has Powers, Self-Hatred, Short One Shot, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 06:15:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21911341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dewdropwifu/pseuds/Dewdropwifu
Summary: Loki tries to cheer Y/n up after a mission goes bad.
Relationships: Loki/Reader
Kudos: 33





	When the Flower Blooms

Y/N sat on the lush grass of the Avengers’ Compound. She had slowly grown a small garden around her, a symptom of her distress. The team had just come back from a particularly hard mission and more than half of the team was hurt. Loki had stood next to a pillar quite aways from her. Loki’s face was patched up and he looked fine.

“Y/n,” Loki spoke up, moving closer to her.

“Loki,” She replied not looking up from the daisy she was tending to.

“You did all you could,”

“It wasn’t enough Loki,” She looked up and the daisy slumped to the side, “If I had just been a little faster, Tony wouldn’t be unconscious right now, Steve wouldn’t be nursing a broken arm, and Natasha wouldn’t be bleeding.”

“Love,” He sat down beside her pulling her into his side, “It’s not your fault, and before you cut me off and say that it is, just listen, please. We all made mistakes on that mission, I wasn’t focused, Thor was anxious, we all weren’t in the right mind. The team isn’t hurt because of you. The team is not dead because of you, you fought off the bastards until everyone was safe. You are the reason the team is still alive. You create a life with a flick of your hand, there’s no way you could hurt the people you love.”

She wiped the tears that were collecting on her cheeks and sighed, “You’re right”

“I always am,” Loki smirked

“Shut your whore mouth,” She punched him lightly on the arm and they both erupted in laughter.

Loki used his powers to conjure a white carnation. He lightly placed it into her hair.

“Beautiful,” he grinned down at her.

She quickly grew a small primrose, she picked it and placed it behind his ear.

They gazed at each other for a small while before Loki started to lean in. Y/n followed suit, they were centimeters apart when Thor busted out into the courtyard.

“Tony is awake!”

Loki sighed and pulled away, he looked at his brother, the rage evident in his eyes. Thor’s face flushed red as he realized what almost happened. Loki pulled Y/n up and they both headed to the infirmary.

Tony was laying on the bed, fully awake and laughing.

“Y/n!” Tony smiled.

His smile grew, “Reindeer Games, you’re looking like a hippy, what’s with the flower in the hair?”

Loki saw Y/n shrink back a little, embarrassed. Loki grabbed her hand and pulled her closer to him.

“I just have big enough balls to not conform to gender roles. I couldn’t say the same for you.”

Y/n stifled a giggle behind her hand, making it sound like a cough. Loki’s face broke out into a smile. Tony’s mouth was hung open.

The entire room busted out into laughter, making it easier for Loki and Y/n to sneak out.

“Close your eyes,” Loki smiled at her as she complied.

When she opened them they were at a small cafe right outside of New York. They had passed it multiple times when traveling and she was sure she had mentioned that she wanted to go once. Who knew Loki listened?

They sat in silence until Loki cleared his throat and looked up at her. He smiled brightly at her and stood up to get their drinks. He sat back down, moving his chair slightly closer to her. They sat and spoke about anything and everything. Loki could feel himself leaning closer and closer to her until they were sitting shoulder to shoulder.

They soon fell into silence again, Loki sat staring at her and she stared at him. He flashed a small smile at her and she felt her face heat up. Loki took her hand in his and rubbed his thumb over the back of her hand. He opened his mouth to speak when he was cut off by Y/N’s phone ringing.

“Hello?” She sounded slightly annoyed but tried to keep her composure.

“Wait what? What happened?” she pulled her hand from Loki’s and held it to her chest, “Okay we’re on our way.” She hung up and looked at Loki, “ Bucky went into Winter Soldier mode, I am the only one who can help him.”

Loki pulled her close and transported them back to the headquarters.

The common room was torn to pieces, things thrown and scattered around. Peter sat behind a counter, he looked relieved when Y/N showed up.

“They locked him in the training room.”

Loki held her tightly and brought them to the training room.

Bucky stood in the middle, looking away from both of them.

“Buck,” Y/n stepped away from Loki and towards Bucky, “James come on”.

Bucky turned to look at her, his eyes showed no emotion. He clenched his metal arm into a fist.

“Bucky please, snap out of this.” She put her hands up in surrender.

Bucky tilted his head and charged at her, preparing to hit her. She closed her eyes and was ready to be struck. She heard the sound of metal hitting skin, but didn’t feel it. She slowly opened her eyes to see Loki on the ground in front of her. He had blood trailing from his lip, he was holding his arm up, locking Bucky in his spot. Loki moved his other hand and Bucky fell to the ground, asleep.

Y/n rushed to Loki, checking his lip. Loki waved her off but she persisted. Loki gave up and let her tend to him.

Bucky was taken to his room by Steve. Loki and Y/n sat in the Library side by side, each reading a book.

Well, Loki wasn’t reading. He couldn’t focus on the book when he had Y/n that close to him.

“Hey Y/N,” Loki put the book to the side.

“Yes,” she didn’t lookup.

“My lip still hurts, but I know one thing that can fix it.” He trailed off

“Oh yeah and what’s that.”

“Kiss me”

“Oka-what?”

Loki pulled the book out of her hand and caressed her cheek with his free hand. He placed a stray piece of hair behind her ear and then kissed her cheek. As he pulled away, she pulled him right back and made their lips connect.

“Well, I don’t think only one will help my lips”.

“Okay, I guess I can help.”


End file.
